Tri-Verse Saga Timeline
by ScottyD117
Summary: This is a timeline for the Tri-Verse Saga, starting with and continuing through the first book, Requiem of a Jedi, and beyond. This will be updated periodically alongside ROAJ. The timeline will be separated into parts as the Saga progresses.


_**This is a timeline for the Tri-Verse Saga, starting with and continuing through the story, Requiem of a Jedi, and beyond. This will be updated periodically alongside ROAJ. The timeline will be separated into parts as the Saga progresses.**_

_**I do not own Halo (343i and Microsoft) or Star Wars (Lucasfilms and Disney), but all original content is mine.**_

_February 2553—The Human-Covenant War (more commonly known as the Great War) ends with the official meeting between Arbiter Thel 'Vadam of the Covenant Separatists and Admiral Lord Terrance Hood of both the United Earth Government (UEG) and the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) on Sanghelios._

_Former Spartan-III Supersoldier Commander G217 (Scott Shepard) is transferred to the experimental _Infinity_-class Ultra-Heavy Dreadnaught Carrier, _UNSC Infinity_, to train the next generation of Spartans, the SPARTAN-IV Supersoldiers, alongside Commander Sarah Palmer._

_Shield World Onyx is rediscovered; the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) establishes ONI Research Facility Trevelyan, in honor of SPARTAN-II Supersoldier Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051 (Kurt Ambrose-Trevelyan) who sacrificed himself to save his soldiers; Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, creator of the SPARTAN-II program, is arrested by ONI for treason and crimes against Humanity._

_March 2553—Arbiter 'Vadam, Lord Hood, Scott Shepard, Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and the remaining SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III Supersoldiers attend the Voi Memorial Service on Earth. Later, the Sangheili Civil War begins between the Covenant Separatists and the Servants of Abiding Truth (led by Sangheili Field Master Avu Med 'Telcam)._

_April 2553—The _CCS_-class Battlecruiser _Pious Inquisitor_ is destroyed during a skirmish between ONI forces and Kig-Yar pirates._

_May to December 2553—Scientists discover that the Milky Way Galaxy (also called the Home Galaxy), is bigger than origianlly thought. They also discover that other galaxies closer to the Home Galaxy, the closest one being the Andromeda Galaxy._

_Construction of the _USC Might of Sanghelios_, the first ship in a line of _CSR_-class Ultracarriers, begins._

_2554/24 BBY—The UEG passes a law that allows citizens of other colony worlds to govern their planet as they see fit while still being under the banner of the UEG, after learning lessons from the Insurrectionist War; because of this, the Colony of Venezia becomes Semi-Independent, making it both the first colony to accept the law and the first official Interspecies Planet. __Even with this law, many members of the Insurrectionists (as well as former members of the UNSC) secede from the UEG and form the New Colonial Alliance (NCA)._

_Former members of the Covenant (the Sangheili, the Unggoy, and the Mgalekgolo) form the United Species Coalition (USC). At the same time, a remnant faction of the Covenant (called the Covenant Storm) forms; they discover the Shield World of Requiem and remain there for three years._

_A war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS or Separatists), known as the Clone Wars, begins in the Andromeda Galaxy._

_2555—Scott Shepard is sent to Sanghelios, along with the _Charon_-class Light Frigate, _UNSC Greely_, to help defend Vadam Keep against the Servants of Abiding Truth. During an attack, Scott saves the Arbiter by battling and killing 'Telcam, which ends the Sangheili Civil War. He is awarded a place among the Arbiter's family, essentially becoming the Arbiter's brother and friend. A month later, he leaves the UNSC and joins the Coalition, taking on the name Ocelot 'Vadam, Raptor of Sanghelios; he takes his 'smart' AI and trusted friend, Church, with him._

_Another Covenant faction, who call themselves the Swords of Ragnarok, attacks the Human Colony Draetheus V. At the same time, the Covenant Storm continues to grow in strength._

_Half of the entire Kig-Yar race joins the Coalition; some go back to piracy while others join both the Covenant Storm and the Swords of Ragnarok; a handfull remains on Venezia._

_The Jiralhanae Rebellion, consisting of many Jiralhanae tribes and led by Rebellion Chieftain Tyrannum, forms and attacks the Jiralhanae Empire, a collection of tribes still loyal to the former Covenant Religion and led by Imperial Chieftain Silenius. As such, the Doisac Civil War begins._

_2556/22 BBY—The UEG enters an alliance with the Coalition after the destruction of Draetheus V; UNSC and Coalition forces continue to fight back both Swords of Ragnarok attacks and Covenant Storm raids._

_Raptor 'Vadam, alongside Supreme Commander Rtas 'Vadum aboard the _CAS_-class Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_, heads to Venezia to investigate reports of a Kig-Yar T'vaoan, Sav Fel, a black arms dealer, aquiring the Battlecruiser _Pious Inquisitor_, but after learning it was destroyed, 'Vadum returns to Sanghelios with the sad news. The Raptor, however, returns with not only a Huragok (called Heavier Than Most, Heavy for short), but also a retired UNSC AC-120 _Falcon_ VTOL Strike Fighter. After setting the Huragok to work, the Falcon is upgraded and rebuilt into what Ocelot calls the UH-60 _Nightstalker _Exoatmospheric Multi-role Stealth Fighter; Heavy offically becomes the Raptor's personal Huragok and the Nightstalker's official caretaker._

_Meanwhile, in the Andromeda Galaxy, the Republic establishes a military/research base on the icy world of Hoth; a team of clones, Delta Squad, is stationed there._

_January 2557—Raptor 'Vadam forms OMEGA Team as a tribute to NOBLE Team, a squad of Spartans that gave their lives defending Reach during the final months of the Great War. The team consists of Raptor 'Vadam as the squad's commander; Usze 'Taham as the squad's scout; N'tho 'Sroam as the squad's weapons specialist; Heavy as the squad's medic and mechanic; Jayak (Unggoy) as the squad's explosives expert; and Sav Fel (after some convincing) as the squad's sniper._

_The _Poseidon_-class Light Carrier, led by the _UNSC Poseidon_, enters service._

_February 2557—The _Vindication_-class Light Battleship, led by the _UNSC Vindication_, enters service._

_The Doisac Civil War ends when Imperial Chieftain Silenius kills Rebellion Chieftain Tyrannum. The Jiralhanae Rebellion is chased off Doisac and into Coalition territory. In order to avoid a confrontation, half of the Rebellion joins the Coalition while the rest decide to remain in isolation, both halves vowing that they will one day return to Doisac in order to restore their planet to its former glory; that is, the time before they came into contact with the Covenant Empire. One member of the Rebellion, a dark green-armored Captain named Marcannus, is inducted into Raptor 'Vadam's OMEGA Team as the squad's heavy set._

_March to June 2557—The _Autumn_-class Heavy Cruisers, led by the _UNSC Pillar of Autumn II _and the _UNSC Song of the East_, enters service. The _Strident_-class Heavy Frigates, led by the _UNSC Strident_, also enters service._

_The Phoenix Fleet, a fleet consiting of ten _Marathon_-class Heavy Cruisers, twenty _Paris-_class Heavy Frigates, and two _Phoenix_-class Colony Ships retrofitted for combat, is formed, with both the _UNSC Spirit of Earth _and the _UNSC Spirit of Wind _entering service and leading the fleet. The Phoenix Fleet is named in honor of the _UNSC Spirit of Fire_, which has remained Missing in Action with all hands since the First Battle of Arcadia in 2531._

_A massive Forerunner artifact is found buried underneath the surface of Installation 03; excavation of the artifact begins._

_**There you have it! The first part of the timeline is complete. I will be posting this alongside ROAJ and updating it as the Saga progresses. Points to anyone who caught the tribute to the music group Earth, Wind, and Fire.**_

_**Until next update, this is ScottyD out!**_


End file.
